Comfort From Someone Unexpected
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy cheats on Gabriella. Chad is there to pick up the pieces. OneShot. ChellaChadella.


_Hey! Well, this story is specially for Melissa! Just so all you know! She has a story a bit like this, except its an actual story and this is a oneshot, and you can check it out through her name: __corbinbleuis4evasexc_.

_This is also my first Chella/Chadella story, so be kind! I'm usually only a Troyella girl!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot._

Gabriella Montez ran out into the empty hallway and sprinted away from the room she had come out of. Troy came to the door a few moments later and looked in the direction she had gone.

"Gabriella!" He yelled. She kept running. It was almost five, and the school was empty, except for Gabriella, the cheerleaders and the rest of the basketball gang. Troy took a few hesitant steps after her, then shrugged and walked off the other way. Gabriella managed to keep the tears away until she reached the far end of the hall and gone around the corner, to where the hallway ended. She slumped against the wall and slid down, sitting on the ground.

* * *

Troy walked back to the gym where his mates were hanging around. Chad Danforth walked over to him as he sat down on a bench, away from the others. Troy smiled slightly as Chad sat down. 

"What's wrong, dude? Where's Gabi?" He asked. "She was going to watch today?" Troy sighed.

"She dumped me," he replied. "She caught me with Jasmine." Chad sighed and bit his lip. He knew he should comfort his friend, but he didn't think it was right, cheating on your girlfriend for another girl, especially when the girl was a complete flake. Besides, he liked Gabriella, and deep down, he was glad that they had broken up. Troy was looking at Chad, as though he was expecting something.

"Dude, you shouldn't have been with Jasmine as well," Chad said slowly. Troy frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't have cheated on Gabi," Chad said softly. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"But, dude, you know me," Troy said. 'I can't sick to one girl at once…I've never done that." Chad stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To find Gabi," Chad replied. He walked off and troy frowned.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Chad yelled as he jogged down the hallways. "Gabi!!" He heard sniffling coming from around a corner and he quickly went around and saw Gabriella hunched on the ground. Chad jogged over to her and knelt and knelt round beside her. Gabriella looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. She looked over his shoulder and then back at him. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in a choked voice. Chad sat down next to her and started rubbing her back. "Why aren't you at basketball practice?"

" Troy told me what happened," Chad said gently. Gabriella looked away, her face going red. "Hey…its nothing to be ashamed of! He made the mistake, not you." Gabriella tossed a few strands of hair away from her face, a strange look on her face, a look that Chad didn't like. "Gabi? Gabi, tell me what's wrong." Gabriella sniffed slightly and turned her tear-stained face toward him.

"I wasn't good enough, Chad!" She cried. "I wasn't good enough for him, so he had to run to a cheerleader! Do you know how terrible I feel?! He went to a cheerleader because I wasn't good enough?!" Chad shook his head quickly as she covered her face again and started crying.

"No no no no no," Chad told her quickly. "It's not you—it's Troy!" Gabriella shook her head, her face still hidden. "Gabi, listen to me…Gabriella," he said sharply. Gabriella looked up hesitantly. "It's all Troy. He can't…he doesn't…He can't stay with one person at a time. He…he never has…He just…He's scared of commitment, and he can't keep to it. He never has…" Gabriella sniffed again, and swiped at her face. "It's all his fault, Gabriella, do not ever think you're not enough. If he can't see what a good thing he has, then that is totally, one hundred percent his fault." Gabriella managed a teary smile.

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" She asked softly. "You're Troy's best-friend." Chad shrugged.

"I'm his best-friend, but that doesn't mean I like everything he does," Chad replied. "Cheating on a girl who has done absolutely nothing wrong isn't something I can say I like about him." Gabriella smiled slightly.

"You're sweet…anyone ever told you that?" She said softly. Chad thought for a moment.

"My mum once…but I think she was being sarcastic," Chad replied with a slight smile. Gabriella smiled at him and leaned her head against the wall. Chad smiled back and leaned against the wall beside her. Gabriella titled her head to the side slightly, so it was gently resting on Chad's shoulder. They sat like that, the hallways getting darker and darker. They both knew that they would have to get up and leave, but neither of them wanted to move from where they were. Finally, Chad's cell-phone rang. Gabriella's head snapped up in surprise. Chad quickly turned off his phone and stood up, helping Gabriella to her feet.

"Shouldn't you have answered it?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably," Chad replied with a grin. Gabriella smiled back. "Well, I better go." Gabriella nodded quickly.

"Yeah, me too," she said. Still, neither of them moved. Suddenly, Gabriella reached out and kissed Chad on the mouth. She pulled back and looked at him carefully. His face flushed slightly as Gabriella took a step back. Then he grasped her hand and pulled her into another kiss. As they pulled apart, he murmured,

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Um, thanks?" She replied, making it sound more like a question. Chad let out a laugh and glanced away for a moment. "Uh, Chad?" She asked. Chad looked at her. "Seriously, thanks…I mean, I'm glad you came and found me," she said with a smile. Chad smiled as well.

"Ya know what? I'm glad I came and found you, too," he answered. Gabriella smiled and then reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Chad smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he replied. She smiled one last time before turning and walking away.

_Make me happy and review!_


End file.
